Nosferatu
Nosferatu ist der sagenhafte Name einer angeblichen besonderen Spezies von Vampiren in Rumänien. Im tatsächlichen rumänischen Vampirglauben existiert ein solches Wesen nicht. Entstehung des Terminus Der Name wurde erstmals von der schottischen Reiseschriftstellerin Emily Gerard in ihrem Buch The Land beyond the Forest. Facts and Fancies from Transsylvania (Edinburgh und New York 1888) erwähnt und mit Untoter übersetzt.[1] Bereits drei Jahre zuvor hatte sie in einem Magazin über den Volksglauben der Bewohner von Siebenbürgen berichtet. Ihre Schilderungen wurden von Bram Stoker für seinen Roman Dracula als Informationsquelle genutzt. Im 18. Kapitel des Romans wird der Name von Abraham Van Helsing benutzt. Aufgrund der Verfilmung des Romans unter dem Titel Nosferatu durch Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau (1922) wurde der Begriff allseits bekannt, obwohl er im Film kaum eine Rolle spielt. Seit dem Vampirboom der 1990er Jahre erscheint der angebliche Vampirtypus Nosferatu in verschiedenen Vampirhandbüchern und Vampirlexika und scheint von einigen Autoren nachträglich mit allerlei phantasievollen Eigenschaften angereichert worden zu sein. Erstaunlicherweise kennen die Fachautoren (in chronologischer Reihenfolge: Summers, Senn, Perkowski und Kreuter) diese Spielart des Vampirs nicht, weil er in der rumänischen Volksmythologie nicht vorkommt. Auch in den etymologischen Wörterbüchern des Rumänischen ist der Begriff nicht zu finden. Emily Gerard war mit einem Offizier der kaiserlichen und königlichen Kavallerie polnischer oder slowakischer Herkunft verheiratet, der in Temesvar stationiert war. Daher nannte sich die Autorin oft auch die Laszowska. Da sie an Land und Leuten interessiert war, unternahm sie häufiger Ausflüge ins benachbarte Siebenbürgen, auch als Transsilvanien bekannt. Angesichts ihrer mangelnden Kenntnisse des Rumänischen (ein Teil der Einheimischen) sowie des Ungarischen (k.u.k.-Monarchie) bediente sie sich eines Dolmetschers, der vermutlich die Aussagen der nach ihrem Volksglauben befragten Rumänen nicht wortgetreu übersetzte. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Autorin sich an die Gebildeten unter den Rumänen wandte, also an die griechisch-orthodoxen Geistlichen. Von ihnen erfuhr sie wohl vom Glauben an ein dämonisches Wesen, dessen Namen sie als Nosferatu notierte und mit dem Vampirglauben, wie sie ihn interpretierte, in Verbindung brachte, nämlich als eine besondere Spielart des Blutsaugers. Woher Emily Gerard die einzelnen Bestandteile ihrer Schilderung vom Nosferatu genommen hat, ist unklar. Es scheint, dass sie verschiedene Bruchstücke, die sie gesammelt hatte, zu einem Vampirbild verschmolz, das rumänischen Glaubensvorstellungen nur sehr bedingt entsprach. Sie wollte einen Bestseller schreiben, keine volkskundliche Abhandlung, und zu diesem Zweck war sie gezwungen, den zeitgenössischen Lesergeschmack zu bedienen. Bei Reiseberichten über Völker, die vom europäischen Standpunkt her zivilisationsfern waren – sowohl in den Randgebieten Europas als auch in Übersee –, erwartete das Publikum die Beschreibung von skurrilen oder erschreckenden Sitten und Glaubensvorstellungen, und die von Emily Gerard präsentierte Schilderung eines aberwitzigen Vampirglaubens entsprach dem Bild, das sich die Briten vom „Land hinter den Wäldern“ machen wollten. Herkunft des Begriffes Der Wortbestandteil No-, der an lateinische Vorsilben erinnerte, ließ Emily Gerard annehmen, dass die Übersetzung ‚Un-Toter‘ lauten müsse. Allerdings lautet die korrekte rumänische Vorsilbe, wie auch im Lateinischen, Ne-''. *Einerseits kann man annehmen, dass es sich beim ''Nosferatu um den Dämon Nosophoros ‚Pestbringer‘ der griechischen Volksmythologie[2] handelt. Gordon Melton nimmt an, dass der Begriff durch die orthodoxe Kirche in Rumänien zur Verbreitung gekommen ist und in nesufur’atu umgewandelt wurde, da bei Geistlichen Kenntnisse der griechischen Sprache weit verbreitet waren. *Sprachwissenschaftlich wahrscheinlicher ist die Erklärung, dass der Begriff Nosferatu durch ein Missverstehen wegen mangelnder rumänischer Sprachkenntnisse von Seiten Emily Gerards zustande gekommen ist. Im damaligen Rumänisch in Transsilvanien war Nesuferitu eine Umschreibung für den Teufel (wörtliche ‚der nicht zu Ertragende/ Unausstehliche/ Zu-Meidende‘), zusammengesetzt aus der Vorsilbe Ne-'' ‚nicht‘ und ''suferit (Infinitiv: a suferi ‚ertragen‘, ‚ausstehen‘). In der modernen rumänischen Sprache ist der Begriff immer noch gebräuchlich, wenn er auch heute nicht mehr zwangsläufig mit dem Satan in Verbindung gebracht werden muss, sondern auch lediglich für eine verfluchte Person stehen kann.[3] Der Nosferatu in anderen Kulturkreisen Der Nosferatu hat mit dem Vampir des rumänischen Volksglaubens (rumänisch: strigoi) lediglich die Eigenschaft gemein, Seuchen zu verbreiten, denn im Gegensatz zum außerhalb des Balkanraumes verbreiteten Bild des Vampirs beschränkt sich dessen schädigendes Treiben nicht nur auf Blutsaugen und die Erzeugung neuer Vampire. Weitere Eigenschaften, die dem Nosferatu zugeschrieben werden, sind nicht dem rumänischen Volksglauben entsprungen, sondern der Phantasie europäischer und amerikanischer Autoren, welche im Wesentlichen zum allgemeinen Bild des Nosferatu in der westlichen Kultur beigetragen haben. Das in den meisten Medien gezeigte Bild des Nosferatu wurde maßgeblich durch die Filmvorbilder Max Schreck in Nosferatu – Eine Symphonie des Grauens und Klaus Kinski in Nosferatu – Phantom der Nacht beeinflusst und findet vor allem in Rollenspielen, speziell in den mittlerweile eingestellten Spielen Vampire: The Masquerade bzw. Vampire aus der Alten Welt von der Firma White Wolf, aber auch der Nachfolgepublikation Vampire: The Requiem, Verwendung. In anderen Publikationen heißt es: „Der Nosferatu unterscheidet sich auch äußerlich in vielen Dingen vom ‚normalen‘ Vampir. Im Gegensatz zum Vampir, der elegant gekleidet und eloquent ist, geht der Nosferatu in Lumpen gekleidet, ist kahlköpfig, bucklig, hässlich und kann kaum sprechen. Auffällig ist auch, dass er als ‚Beißzähne‘ nicht vergrößerte Eckzähne besitzt, sondern angespitzte Schneidezähne oben und unten (nagetierartig). Dementsprechend ist sein Symboltier nicht der Wolf, sondern die Ratte, was sich mit seiner Eigenschaft als Bringer der Pest verbindet.“ Diese Charakterisierung – einschließlich der Beschreibung des „wahren“ Vampirs – existiert jedoch in dieser Form im südosteuropäischen Volksglauben nicht. Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten